Bleed Away Insanity
by LadyofTheBlackWings
Summary: SubXKam. A dark and tragic tale revolving around the twisted and lost feelings of two scarred souls. One is a boy that was destined to die and the other is cursed with a gift from a doomed love. If you do not like yaoi or are bothered by the contents then please just read something else and give me no grief. Ty. Ch7 pending, Profile updated 7/18/13.
1. The Broken Angel and the Hunter

Disclaimer: Owned by Clamp

Warning: This is going to be yaoi, m/m, so if you don't like don't read. Mature themes here. You must be 18+ to read.

I thank you for reading my story and for all the reviews. I'm sorry that I have not answered your comments or continued this until now. When I had wrote this I had intended to finish this but my grandpa died not long after I wrote the first chapter and my life went down hill shortly after. For going on eight years, my family has been caregiving for my grandmother and she developed dementia. Things are rough still but I haven't done much creative work for a long time and I just needed an outlet and something to do. I have matured so hopefully my writing will reflect that and you will be able to enjoy the story more.

A/N: This story revolves solely on Kamui and Subaru. The events of the end of the world have passed. Three years have passed since the final battle. There will be flashbacks. Well let's get going to the story at hand. Oh, and any questions leave it in the reviews.

Summary: Subaru had left after taking the position of Sakurazukamori. He abandoned his duty as a Dragon of Heaven. The Ten no Ryu did not know what happened to their comrade; however, there was word that the Sumeragi had died shortly after his disappearance. The Ten no Ryu were all hit by the news, but it was Kamui, who was effected most of all. After the Promised Day the Ten no Ryu had won. The casualties were great on both sides only Kakyou, Yuzuriha, Sorata, and Kamui survived the battle. Kamui has fallen into insanity and the strain has grown too great for the surviving members. The Sumeragi clan has promised to take in the broken boy into their care from Nokoru's hands. The night of question, Nokoru was surprised to see that Subaru was the one to retrieve the boy.

Bleed Away Insanity

Prologue: The Broken Angel and the Hunter

The pregnant moon hung in the heavy sky of ebony's embrace. Clouds drifted lazily across the full moon, occasionally purging everything in darkness. Tokyo was still as lively as ever; even more so at night. The city has recovered from the apocalyptic battle already brushed off the shoulder of man. People going about their business did not pay any mind to the slender beauty walking pass them. This spectral being however, did not forget what has occurred in this once damned city. His unruly black hair hung about his amethyst eyes, framing delicate cheekbones, and drooped casually on slim shoulders. Pale porcelain skin blended with the clean white of his clothes. Bandaged hands swayed at his sides unnoticed as he walked. His bare feet made a soft padding noise as he walked on the concrete.

To everyone he remains unseen amongst the sea of people; they carried on with their own business. The boy may not be noticed by the mortals, but above was not the case. He was all that the surveyor saw; everything else just shadows. To the surveyor he was the brightest being there; a white phantom to the darkness. This spectator was hunting for only one prey and that hunter had found it. The angel among mortals would be his and only. No one else will harm him anymore. The hunter would end all the pain.

Unfocused half lidded violet eyes stared straight ahead. As if in a daze the young boy continued to walk his unclear path, letting his legs take him where they willed. He abandoned the crowd and drifted to the darkness of an alley. Unfortunately for the entranced young boy he did not go unnoticed by a group of lustful eyes. They followed him to the cover of the darkness.

The young boy realized something was amiss and turns to face lustful stares. Unknowing of their plans for him he merely looked at them in blank curiosity. They chuckled as they surrounded him. They were wolves to the slaughter, and the boy, the sheep. The men were hungry ravenous beasts ready to take and steal. The young boy looked confused and lost as he was boxed in.

"Well, well, look at what we've got here!" said a gruff looking man.

"Yeah, a beautiful boy wandering around so late and alone just screams trouble! Don't you know how dangerous it is?" a lanky man chuckled, reaching a hand to the boy and laughing as the youth stepped away.

"Don't worry sweetie we just want to have fun!" laughed another as he advanced the confused boy, "If you behave, you'll enjoy it too. We promise." He grabbed the startled boy and pushed him to the wall.

The young boy looked up with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked. He did not understand or could not anymore. His mind was barely connected to reality. In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move towards the man that held him.

To the hunter's anger, someone dared to move on what was his. They were touching his claim and ready to further defile the broken angel within their grasp. They would die. Down he swept through the air with ease, to the earth from his perch and ready for the kill.

"Heh, you'll find out soon-" the man stopped short as he stared at his hands still clutching the boy but he was no longer attached to them. His confusion was short lived as agony crippled him. He screamed in terror and pain, his blood spray from his stumps. He fell to his knees, blood spraying the boy and the ground before him.

The boy looked at the screaming man as he fell before his feet, blood threatening to stain his bare feet. He felt the warmth soaking into his robes. He moved away from the creeping puddle still staring at the screaming man. Noises caught his attention as he looked up to see more crumple to the ground with holes punched through their chests. He watched in stunned horror as all of them fell. The moving darkness turned towards him. The shadow moved to the screaming man and with a swipe of the arm, his head was gone.

The boy's lips trembled at the sight, glimpses of memory filling his eyes. He was pulled back to reality as he met a pair of mismatched eyes. Something in his mind registered this as a threat. He unconsciously backed away from the eyes and the darkness. The wall scratching against his back confirming that this is real and he might be torn apart too. He looked down at the hands that still clung to his arms and with a scream he swatted them off. The boy turned sharply on his heels and ran in to the abyss of the alleyway.

The hunter dealt with the scum easily and quickly to his satisfaction though with more brutality than he ever inflicted in the past. The hunter looked towards his prey, watching him idly stepping away from the cooling filth of the man's blood. The dead men's blood smelled as foul as themselves. His prey, however, he could smell his sweet and intoxicating blood from his bandaged hands and he could hear that rapidly beating heart. He met his prey's gaze and caught the fleeting thought of the previous sakurazukamori. He watched the boy turn and flee out the alley. He soon gave chase, making sure to keep safe distance between them. He would wait till the moment came and he knew that was not far from now. He could still smell that rich scent and the pounding of his heart.

The boy ran to get away from that feeling in his mind that told him to run. He felt as though he was in danger and the feeling of flight was so strong and demanding. He knew that the shadow was following. It was hunting him. His feet were pounding on the hard sharp street, becoming sore from the abusive surface. Soon he was on harsh soil turning to softer grass. The boy collapsed, out of breath and energy. He panted feeling the dampness of the blood on his clothes. His mind prickled to the arrival of another. In truth, his mind felt the other keeping close to him as he ran. Now that shadow had closed the distance and was behind a few meager steps away. He gathered himself up and braced himself when he turns to face his pursuer. A fevered look came upon his face as his breathing became shallower. He saw the mismatched eyes but this gaze to his mind's memory was different. Green and honey eyes stared at him calmly, not the honey and cold stare of glass. His lips quivered as his breath caught in his throat. This person felt so familiar to him.

/No.../ He remembered from before so many times ago this happen. His mind chose to torment him again drive him to a screaming, trashing, and bleeding mess. This same ghost kept haunting his vision, his dream, his heart. He knew this could not be real but how he wished it was. He was crazy thinking all this time what he saw was true. Fate had driven him insane and chose to use his heart to deceive and tear at him. Tears blinded him as shook head in denial, "Not again please... don't do this to me... stop-!"

Everything narrowed as the boy was swept into oblivion. The sakurazukamori caught the fallen boy in his arms trench coat billowing like black fire behind him. His ears picked up the whispered word in the air, "Subaru."

Subaru looked down at the boy; his face expressionless. He had caught his prey and he would ensure only he could have him. He smiled at the sleeping boy in his embrace, "Kamui... "


	2. Dream a Nightmare for me

Disclaimer: Own by Clamp

A/N: This concentrates on the past.

Warning: cutting and drugs.

Bleed Away Insanity

Dream a nightmare for me

_Promised Day..._

It is not fair, this life, this destiny, this pain that threatens to swallow Kamui at any moment. Fuma why did it have to be him? Fuma was once his closest friend. Why did it have to be Kotori, his mother, Tokiko, Saiki, and him, but there is one more that Kamui wanted to say. A man that appeared to anyone else as just a hollow of a man that once was alive. To him, that man was more alive than the breaths he takes, because his breaths count to his death. Be it physical or emotional, it could even be both what does it matter. Kamui is humanity and the world's scapegoat, their so called savior who in truth is nothing more than a sacrifice. That man and Kamui seemed so alike in their history. Kamui had once believed that even he must have thought this once. Kamui felt lost without Subaru... without his guidance... his kindness... his understanding.

The final day has come, looming over Kamui, smothering him. Kamui felt so helpless. He cried all night hoping for Subaru to come and soothe the pain. He did not want any of this. Kamui did not want to have to face Fuma. He was afraid of dying. He was scared to kill. It is because he knows he cannot. It is because Fuuma knows he cannot.

Now in the chilled air Kamui stands facing what might as well be the devil himself. His tormentor, his friend... why was he so cruel? What has Kamui done to deserve his wrath? Why does this existence wish to kill him? Kamui felt him approach before he heard him.

Fuuma...

Kamui shut his eyes tightly his hands gripped the Shikon more forcefully.

"The time has come," Fuuma openly announces his presence to Kamui.

"So it has," Kamui whispers in reply.

"Before you and I carry out this final battle to determine earth's fate. I will grant one last wish...," He moves closer to Kamui.

Kamui could feel Fuuma's taller body pressing against his own. Somehow his presence, his heat, was suffocating to Kamui. Fuuma used to be a source of comfort and security. Fuuma was Kamui's unspoken brother, but not anymore. Fuuma was the Dragon of Earth, his opposite and enemy.

Fuuma leans in closer and whispers so gently, so tenderly, into Kamui's ear he makes him shudder at the sensation," What do you wish for Kamui?"

Kamui gasped in surprise, what did he wish for?

_/Wish... I wish.../ _

The next fleeting moments that passed drowned in Kamui's mind along with his sanity. Kamui felt Fuuma's arms wrap around him holding him gently, once more whispering in his ear, "Farewell Kamui."

Kamui gasped, "_FUUMA!_"

Kamui turned as Fuuma released him to see Fuuma take his unwrapped Shikon from him. Kamui watched as time slowed in the shattering moments that broke his mind. Fuuma held the point to his chest and smiled at him. Fuuma's smile, not the Dragon's, and in that brief glimpse of the true Fuuma the sword pierced flesh and bone. Kamui's world became red. Kamui dropped down to Fuuma's dying body his hands still clutching the hilt tightly.

Kamui sobbed, "Fuuma! Why- Why!"

Fuuma looked at Kamui his eyes clouding over in the haze of death, and he smiled once more, "For your wish Kamui...-"

Kamui's eyes widen, "_FUUMA! No, please don't leave me!_" Kamui crushed into his body shaking him, "Please don't leave me..." Kamui barely manage to choke out the words. /No... Now I'm alone. I don't want to be alone... I'm afraid. I want someone with me. Please help me. Please save me. Subaru.../

/Subaru... Where have you gone?/

* * *

Clouded violet eyes opened slowly as if to keep the frail boy in the throes of sleep. In the nightmare that drags him down with clawed gnarled hands. The boy blinked a few times whisking away the evanescent dream. A pale bandaged hand rose up to the soft white cheek to touch the warm flow spilling forth from clouded jewels of purest violet. The small body raised itself to sit upon the wide bed, the bandaged hand dropped numbly on the clean covers.

The midnight silk of Kamui's hair draped down the pale face that stared at the covers. Violet eyes narrowed as they continued to stare. In those clouded depth something akin to anger swam up to smother the rare hue.

Pale white hands raised up to grasp the other's arm. Though the nails of each hand have been kept trimmed and cleaned they dug into the vulnerable flesh. Skin split and bled as the hands raked down slowly. The small body rocked gently back and forth as blood ran down the torn arms covering the white sheets in their crimson agony.

Kamui woke up from the nightmare. No, it was a memory, his last memory of Fuuma. Kamui sat up his body slow from sleep. His mind felt heavy, it must be an aftereffect from the sedatives. Kamui let his head droop and stared... He stared at those white sheets.

White... He's seen so much white... He hated it.

He hated the color!

There were too many memories. Too many attachments! He hated it! Hated it! He must make it go away! Yes! Away!

Kamui did not know what had happened but he knew the color was gone. Now it was red, so red... like Fuuma.

Kamui heard surprised shouts and arms grabbing at him forcing him down upon the bed. He struggled and screamed, other screams echoed his own and there was more red covering the white.

Red... it was the last thing Kamui saw before darkness takes him. The sharp stab in his arm blankets the burning ache of his wounds. He screamed not wanting to be taken again.

Kamui could see it the nightmare opening its black arms to him... no, please no. He did not want to dream, because to dream meant he was reminded of Subaru... of the white that once covered him in its brilliance even though his spirit had grown dull and listless.

Kamui was embraced by cold darkness and he found himself trapped within its arms... There was no escape. There was no escape for the damned... a useless sacrifice forced to live.

* * *

A black head of untamed hair tossed up suddenly with an exasperated sigh, "Oh! It's just no use I don't get it! This is the tenth time this was explained to me!" Violet eyes look up with desperation, "What am I doing wrong?"

The faintest of smiles tugged up the corners of thin and beautiful white lips. A slender and tall body of a man leaned over the frustrated teen to examine his work, not seeming to notice the pale cheeks of the boy flushing from the contact. The young man's unique emerald orbs scan down the paper a look of concentration on his emaciated but lovely face.

"Ah, here it is," a slender white finger pointed down on the paper, "You forgot to put in your variable on the other side of the equation."

The beautiful face of the teen scrunch up in a scowl as he looked at his mistake, "I hate Algebra, I don't see why I have to learn it if the world's going down the toilet anyway."

"Kamui," the man said in a slight reprimanding tone. While he hidden his amusement at the adorable expression on the teen's face.

"Oh, come on Subaru. You agree don't you? I mean what am I going to do with this quadratic formula or whatever it's called," the teen scowled slightly while looking up at the man's face who's still leaned against him, but then the scowl dropped in embarrassment when a rumble from his stomach rang out non too quietly. The teen dropped his head silently inwardly hoping to drop through a sudden hole in the floor.

He snapped his head up when he heard soft laughter from above him. He looked at the man he knew as Subaru and marveled at the thought of making the older man laugh. Kamui blushed both proudly and shyly at that little miracle, "Umm ... I guess we should eat?"

Subaru shook his head lightly to stop his laughter apparently he was just as surprised as Kamui was, "All right, but I'm afraid I didn't bring anything with me."

Kamui beamed suddenly when he pull a rather large lunch box from his school bag and set it on the stone table, "Not to worry Yuzuriha- chan and Sorata- san took care it. They expected I would be with you around lunchtime and made me carry extra."

He opened the lid of the lunch box to let a delicious aroma escape and waft through the air. Kamui's sudden smile faded to timid shyness as he looked towards the other man, "You don't mind do you? I mean you've barely ate anything for as long as I've known you and I- I'm a little worried. Will you please like to share lunch with me?"

The admission came hesitantly but Subaru was touched nonetheless, "I don't mind."

Kamui gave a soft and shy smile.

* * *

Paper thin eyelids fluttered but remained closed, his dreams drifting elsewhere. A fleeting ghost of a smile passed on pale, pink lips.

Sharp white teeth caught the tender flesh and dug in deep threaten to split the bottom half. The black hair tossed around feverishly. White hands reflexively grabbed the new sheet. Bruised pink lips parted in silent screams.

A nightmare has come again.

* * *

The teen now sat before a barred window watching the rain streak patterns down the glass. Milk white hands unconsciously toyed with a stuffed teddy bear with green eyes, absently tugging at its thread. Violet eyes appear listless and tired.

"Kamui I brought you dinner," announced a slight teenage girl with a stylish haircut.

"Kamui did you hear me? Come on, look what Yuzu- chan made for you," the slim girl set down the tray and walked over to the boy at the window, "Kamui ... look it's me Yuzuriha. Remember? Kamui-"

The girl enveloped him in a desperate hug trying to pull the boy back down to earth. A slight tremor in the other boy's frame was the only response she got. Yuzuriha sobbed against the thin shoulder, "Kamui ... Kamui ... please come back. We miss you. We're worried about you."

"Yuzu- chan."

Yuzuriha looked up at the familiar man she regarded as an older brother, "Sorata. Kamui he- he..."

Sorata shook his head in understanding, "I know."

Yuzuriha pulled away from Kamui, but stopped suddenly when a hand grasped hers. She gasped, "Kamui!"

The hand that gripped her wrist tighten painfully, "Ow! Kamui, you're hurting me!"

Yuzuriha struggled to break free crying out in pain when she thought her wrist was going to break. Sorata rushed beside her and tried to pull Kamui away from her, "Hey kid! Stop it you're hurting her!"

Kamui violently let her go as she tumbled to the floor holding her injured wrist. Sorata went to her but quickly stood up once more when he saw Kamui stand and rushed to his dressing mirror. He beat against its surface until it cracked and fell to pieces. Kamui dropped down and grabbed one long glass shard and driven it deep into the scar on his hands.

Sorata grabbed his wrists from behind and struggled to hold Kamui still. Sorata's knees tearing on the broken glass. Yuzuriha was shouting for help and others quickly came to subdue the thrashing teen.

An hour has pass since Kamui's sudden psychotic episode and the youth lay in bed in his new room. The teddy bear rested in the crook of his bandaged arms. He was calmly being fed by one of the nurses. Yuzuriha and Sorata sat in the next room with Nokoru discussing about Kamui.

"What are we going to do about Kamui, Nokoru- sama?" a tentative voice asked in the headmaster's office.

A long sigh was heard, "It would seem we can no longer care for Kamui... I have already made arrangements for him to be sent elsewhere-"

"Elsewhere? ... What do you mean by elsewhere Nokoru- sama?" Sorata asked.

"I am sending him to the Sumeragi estate in Kyoto... I have been discussing the matter with the matriarch."

"Kyoto?" Yuzuriha asked, "Why there? ... I mean that's where-"

"I know Yuzuriha- san, but you see; Sumeragi- sama insisted that it would be best for Kamui to be outside of Tokyo from now on." The older male answered this calmly.

There was a long pause before Sorata inquired, "Why would Sumeragi- sama want Kamui to move to Kyoto?"

A considerate amount of silence stretched out before an answer was offered, "Because that is what Subaru had wanted."

No more voices came from the room after that.

Inside the large white room, lay a solitary figure with his hands clasped about a mangled mess of fabric and cotton, and on the floor rested a small brown head of a bear with no eyes.

* * *

-Preview Ch2-

Chapter 2: Of Smoke and Blood

Shick. Clink. Shick. Clink.

The repetitive sounds of the metal lighter filled the silence with each flick of the thumb. The room was dark and smelled of old smoke and dust. The furnishing was sparse in the small apartment. There was a bed, a phone, and a chair in the main room with an empty kitchenette to the left and a small bathroom to the right with a utility closet beside it.

In the lone chair sat a slouched figure. The lighter in one hand and an unlit cigarette in the other limp one. The figure in the chair was tall and male, dressed darkly the man seemed to blend with the darkness around him. The illusion was more complete with the thick black coat draped over him like a death veil.

Shick. Clink. Shick. Clink.

In the bed laid another male. This figure was smaller and emaciated with an incredible beauty that gave him a frail splendor. He appeared naked beneath the covers where beside the bed was a stained white robe left crumpled on the floor.

Shick. Clink. Shick. Clink.

The lighter snapped shut one last time.


	3. Of Smoke and Blood

Disclaimer: Owned by Clamp.

Author's note: Some flashbacks in the mix.

MAKE SURE TO RE-READ PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! There has been changes.

Chapter 2: Of Smoke and Blood

Shick. Clink. Shick. Clink.

The repetitive sounds of the metal lighter filled the silence with each flick of the thumb. The room was dark and smelled of old smoke and dust. The furnishing was sparse in the small apartment. There was a bed, a phone, and a chair in the main room with an empty kitchenette to the left and a small bathroom to the right with a utility closet beside it.

In the lone chair sat a slouched figure. The lighter in one hand and an unlit cigarette in the other limp one. The figure in the chair was tall and male, dressed darkly the man seemed to blend with the darkness around him. The illusion was more complete with the thick black coat draped over him like a death veil.

Shick. Clink. Shick. Clink.

In the bed laid another male. This figure was smaller and emaciated with an incredible beauty that gave him a frail splendor. He appeared naked beneath the covers where beside the bed was a stained white robe left crumpled on the floor.

Shick. Clink. Shick. Clink.

The lighter snapped shut one last time.

Subaru studied Kamui in his feverish sleep. He looked over Kamui's features; at every change age has altered. Kamui was a few inches taller but he grew no broader than before. His hair was much longer now; Subaru figured it was left uncut because of Kamui's hysterias. Kamui's cheekbones were more prominent from his failing health; his eyes had dark circles beneath them.

Subaru's grip tightened on his lighter, the cigarette crumpled between his fingers, sliced in two. He relaxed his hands once more, dropping the cigarette to rub at his eyes. He fell back against the chair sighing faintly.

Subaru never realized how far Kamui had fallen. He stared at the ceiling his thumb flicking the lighter open once more and closing it. He lifted the silver object before his eyes. A smile ghosted his lips as he read the inscription, _Happy Birthday Subaru, From Kamui_.

* * *

"Happy birthday Subaru," Kamui greeted meekly. He came around Subaru's vision, his body quivering with nervous energy. He had his hands clutched around his satchel. His eyes kept shifting everywhere but on Subaru.

Subaru looked at the boy a cigarette in his hand. He blinked slowly. "Kamui," he said in way of greeting. He motioned to the empty bench in front of him, "How did you know today was my birthday?"

Kamui sat down carefully, still holding his school bag protectively across his chest. He finally looked at Subaru but quickly turned his gaze to the table. "Nokoru-sama told us about a week ago. He always seems to know things he shouldn't," Kamui answered, then muttered under his breath, "He even knew my birthday."

Subaru snuffed out his cigarette in an ashtray on the table, "I must not have been a part of the conversation when he was sharing personal information." He stared out of the gazebo, watching the smoke fade away.

Kamui shifted anxiously, "I figured he just wanted us to be closer… as- as a team. I, uh, got you a present." He squeezed the satchel tighter to his chest.

Subaru looked back at Kamui, "You didn't need to, Kamui."

"I know… but I wanted to… and… um here!" Kamui pulled out a small wrapped box, pushing it towards Subaru.

Subaru stared at the gift as though it were some otherworldly being. The concept of gift giving seemed foreign to him. He looked at Kamui with his flushed face and felt a strange flutter in his chest. He slowly took the box in his hand, looking at the simple white wrapping. He carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid revealing the silver lighter. Subaru took the lighter out and read the inscription on the side, _Happy Birthday Subaru, From Kamui_. Subaru again felt that strange flutter in his chest. He looked up at Kamui who watched him anxiously. Subaru said what was expected of him, "Thank you Kamui."

Subaru place the lighter into his pocket and said nothing more. He did not seem to notice the dismay clouding Kamui's face. Subaru startled when Kamui suddenly stood up with his head bow, "Kamui?"

"I got to go," Kamui walked swiftly out of sight.

Subaru frowned. He thought Kamui's voice sounded strained. He turned back to the table and frowned further in confusion as he saw dark spots on the surface.

Subaru pulled out the lighter, reading the inscription again. He took out a cigarette and lit it. His only company was the smoke filling the air.

* * *

Subaru frowned darkly, staring at Kamui's gift.

_I got to go…_

The words faded in his thoughts along with the image of the heartbroken boy. Subaru rubbed his head. This was not the first time he had hurt Kamui. Subaru was ashamed of his weakness, ashamed at his fear of Kamui's feelings. He was ashamed of his fear for his own feelings. Subaru's ultimate failing was betraying his own feelings and seeking the easy way out.

* * *

Subaru trembled from adrenaline and horror. His hand was wet and hot with blood, Seishiro's blood. Subaru's eyes felt tight. His entire focus centered on Seishiro, the full weight of him against his body, the burning heat of his life spilling over him. He watched uncomprehendingly as Seishiro's mouth moved closed to his ear. The roaring in his ears muffled Seishiro's final words.

This was all wrong. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to die. Why was he alive and Seishiro dead. Why? Why? Why?

The world is full of the cruelest ironies.

* * *

Yes… The world is full of the cruelest ironies.

Kamui learned that lesson better than anyone. The boy that was meant to die by all the signs of fate and yet, it was the other who yielded to death. Subaru remembered Kamui telling him of Fuuma's promise to always protect him. Fuuma kept his word in the end.

A whimper pulled Subaru from his reverie. He pulled himself upright to his feet, moving to Kamui as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Subaru touched the back of his hand to Kamui's forehead, feeling the fevered flesh. Subaru frowned and went to the kitchenette. He pulled open cabinets until he found his single set of dishes. He pulled out the one glass, rinsing it thoroughly before filling it with cold water. He returned to Kamui lifting his head gently as he slowly poured water down his throat. Kamui swallowed sluggishly, water dripping down his chin. Subaru wiped the trails with his thumb. He left once more to the bathroom, pulling out a washcloth from the bottom cabinet of the sink. He soaked it with cold water, wringing it out he returned and placed it on Kamui's brow.

Kamui fidgeted but settled down as the cold touch brought comfort from the heat. Subaru watched briefly before returning to his chair and continued his vigil. He would need to move Kamui soon to Kyoto. Subaru rose once more to the phone, picking up the handset he dialed the estate. He waited for the other line to pick up.

Click. "Sumeragi estate, who is calling?" asked a woman's voice.

"Sumeragi Subaru. I need to speak with the matriarch."

There was a silence. "One moment please."

Subaru waited several minutes before the line clicked once more. "Subaru?"

"Good evening, grandmother. I am sorry to wake you so late."

"I was awake already. Is everything all right Subaru?" She wasted no time getting to the matter.

"It will take longer for me to return with Kamui than was anticipated. There was an incident when I went to retrieve him."

"What incident? Subaru tell me everything."

* * *

The matriarch of the Sumeragi clan sat in her room in grieving silence. Her grandchildren were dead. She blinked watery eyes slowly, her face appearing more sunken in her sorrow. How much more tragedy must befall her family? What other horrors yet await the Sumeragi clan? She could not see a future for the clan. The most powerful among them is gone.

She watched the night garden out of her door, the moonlight dim from the cover of clouds. Time lost all meaning to her. Days melted into weeks until six months have passed. She remembered vaguely being told the Promised Day had passed and since she was still alive and her grandchildren were not meant that the Dragons of Heaven won. She was told that the Dragons of Heaven's Kamui was mentally incapacitated and now under the care of Imonoyama Nokoru. She merely nodded; the news did not halt her mourning. The clan has to fend for itself now she would not be here forever.

She changed her routine by grieving out in the garden instead of staring at it blankly. She listened to the tap of the bamboo fount as it slapped the stone to release its load. She thought she heard the flap of cloth but merely shrugged it off as part of her imagination.

"Grandmother."

She lifted her head in startlement. She twisted around in her chair to behold her grandson, "Subaru!"

Subaru walked around to her; bending on one knee he took her hands in his own. He was dressed all in black; his hair had grown out reminiscent to his appearance as a teenager. The most startling change of all was his eyes. One green and one honey eye stared into her eyes.

"Subaru… Your eyes? What has happened to you?" She pulled out her hands to touch his face.

Subaru stared at her for a long time with those strange, unfamiliar eyes. He was paler than she has ever seen him. Subaru was as pale as death.

"I am the Sakurazukamori now. I have killed the previous one and became his successor."

She gasped in horror, shaking her head in disbelief, "No, no, Subaru there must be a way out of this. You cannot be the Sakurazukamori, what on earth would this mean for the future of this clan? What would this mean for your future?"

"There is no future for me. I am bound to this role in ways you can never imagine. As for the future of this clan, I will remain as the Head until I can find an appropriate successor."

Subaru's frankness was painful to her aching heart. She felt a change in him, he did not feel… human anymore. The force of his gaze kept her from asking what she so dearly wished to ask. She felt tears falling unbidden.

"Grandmother, there is something I must ask of you."

She blinked slowly and met her grandson's gaze, "What do you need Subaru?"

"Have you heard of the Dragons of Heaven since the Promised Day?"

She had to think for several moments before recalling any knowledge on the subject. She nodded. "Yes, that Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven has fallen into a malaise. Any attempt to restore his mind has failed, and keeping him calm has become an increasing task for Imonoyama."

Subaru's gaze grew more intense, he stood and stared down at her, "I need you to isolate a wing of the house and prepare it for hospice care. I will need a new staff of servants and trained nurses for this wing alone. You will contact Imonoyama-sama and tell him you shall take over in caring for Kamui. His room shall be connected to mine. No one but the new staff is permitted admittance into this wing of the house."

She sorted through everything Subaru demanded of her, "Why do you wish to move Kamui to Kyoto?"

"He cannot stay in Tokyo. It is just a constant reminder of his pain. If he stays there he will never recover. Kyoto is unfamiliar ground to him. I will be working to restore his mind just as I have done in the past."

She stared hard at Subaru, trying to understand this man before her now. This man has a purpose, she no longer saw the man with the concealed desire for death. She bowed her head, "Very well Subaru. I shall do as you say." She still had niggling feeling that something was terribly wrong with Subaru but she could not grasp it.

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears drying on her withered face. When she opened her eyes again Subaru was gone.

* * *

Subaru hung up the phone. The sound of rustling caught his attention, turning around he saw Kamui thrashing in his sleep.

"Subaru… please… don't go… don't go…," Kamui murmured, tears trickled from his closed eyes, "I… I need you…"

Subaru's lips tighten. He settled beside Kamui, picking up the dropped washcloth. Subaru gently brushed back the damp hair from Kamui's face. He leaned forward, "I am sorry Kamui… I won't leave you ever again."

His eyes drifted to Kamui's hands clutching the sheets tight, they were no longer bandaged since the dressing was soiled. On the pale flesh was the bright red mark where Kamui had stabbed his hands over the old scars. Before his gaze the outline of the five point star burned in blood. Subaru's hands clenched into fists as he stared at the bloody brands.


	4. Beneath the Cherry Tree

Beneath the Cherry Tree

The air smelled of disinfectant. The room was quiet with only the beep of the machine that faded in the background. Subaru lay on the hospital bed with heavy gauze about his eyes. He waited in silence, alone in his private room of the hospital. Time blurred in darkness. Subaru had the vaguest thought that this might not be real.

Perhaps he had died and this was his eternal torment, unforgiving darkness and awareness. If he was dead then should he not be happy? He finally got what he most desired, but instead he felt emptiness. The same emptiness he felt when his hand pierced Seishiro's chest.

Subaru exhaled faintly. This was a living hell. He could almost feel the bitter laughter of the world mocking him.

There was a knock on the door before the doctor entered, "Sumeragi-san, how are you feeling today?"

Subaru did not comment, he turned his head to the sound of the voice, "Can the bandages be removed yet?"

The doctor stepped closer, "Yes Sumeragi-san, today the bandages come off." The doctor assisted Subaru into a sitting position. The cool press of metal against his skin came next, it slid slowly beneath the gauze, followed by the sounds of the scissors snipping the fabric apart.

Subaru slowly opened his eyes. His vision slowly came into focus, the first sight being the doctor awaiting the results of his work.

"I can see."

"All right, I want you follow this pen and let me know if you feel any discomfort or blurred vision." The doctor commenced in moving the pen back and forth before Subaru's eyes, he followed each movement.

"Very good. Do you feel any discomfort?"

"No."

"Any trouble focusing?"

"No."

"Wonderful, now you will need to wear darken lens for the next month until your eyes lose their sensitivity to light, and use dim lighting in your apartment. If you should feel continued light sensitivity, please make an appointment and we'll take a look."

"May I be discharged?"

"Yes. Do you have anyone that can pick you up? I do not advise you driving just yet."

Subaru shook his head.

"I will take him home doctor," a man in a pink suit said, waving at Subaru as though they were old friends. He walked into the room, extending his hand to the doctor, "Kigai Yuuto."

The doctor shook Yuuto's hand uncertainly before turning to Subaru, "Do you know this man?"

Subaru stared in silence at the smiling blond before answering, "He is an acquaintance."

"And he'll be taking you home?"

Another pause before Subaru answered, "Yes."

"Very well, I shall call for a wheel chair." The doctor exited the room.

Subaru turned to look at Yuuto and his persistent smile. A long stretch of silence fell between them with Yuuto smiling and Subaru staring at him. Finally it was Yuuto who broke the silence, "So, do you have anything that needs packing?" He looked around and saw only one change of clothes. "Ah well, that's done then. Do you need help dressing?"

"No."

"Very well. Oh, I almost forgot," Yuuto pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "Here we are! You'll need this right?" He offered them to Subaru.

Subaru's lips tighten ever so slightly before he took them. "Why are you here?"

"Why picking up a friend released from the hospital, of course. Such a silly question."

"Why are you here?" Subaru asked flatly.

"…" Yuuto rubbed the back of his neck, "Does it really matter? You need someone to take you home and here I am. Were you going to contact anyone else? Only two of your former companions can drive and I believe you don't know how to reach them."

There was silence once more.

"Leave."

"Ah, right. You need to change. I'll just wait outside then." Yuuto waved before exiting the room, the click of the door following him.

"…" Subaru turned to his clothes, dressing quickly he went to the window and opened it. A breeze stirred his hair as the sounds of Tokyo filled the room. The light stung his eyes sharply, squinting he peered through skyline getting his bearings. He looked back to the bed to the pair of sunglasses sitting on the sheets. He frowned before picking them up and placing them on his nose.

Yuuto knocked before entering the room to find it empty, he sighed, "Well now, I should have known better."

* * *

Subaru sat in the darkness of his apartment, one hand covering his new eye. /_Seishiro-san…_/

Subaru wished he had the capacity to cry once more but his heart could not strangle out a single tear. He shut his eyes.

In the darkness of his mind he saw broken violet eyes staring back at him. Subaru jerked up in his chair. He must have fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes slowly. He dreamt about Kamui, the broken stare when Subaru abandoned the Dragons of Heaven. Subaru wondered why he would dream about Kamui. He must have felt guilt for betraying the boy, the guilt of breaking Kamui's heart.

Subaru shook his head of the thought. He had to, Subaru told himself. There was no avoiding the outcome. Of course, Subaru did not imagine Kamui developing any feelings for him. He sighed softly; he already knew he was not going to stay with the Dragons of Heaven. Subaru's intended way of "leaving" just did not happen like he thought.

"_You were only kind to me because I was Kamui."_

"_Yes."_

"_Kamui is more than just a title; I am more than just a title!"_

Subaru sunk forward, his body sagging at the pain filled words sounding once more in his mind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to no one.

"_Subaru! Please, don't go!"_

Subaru grabbed his hand, remembering the feel of Kamui's slipping away as he pulled away from his grasp. The sound of the sob as the person Kamui thought truly understood his pain left him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again his voice cracking slightly.

"_Why! Why do you have to go!"_

"_I am no longer fit to be a Dragon of Heaven. I can no longer make a kekkai. I never intended to stay long."_

"_Then why did you?"_

"_I don't know."_

Subaru hugged himself as all the words flowed back to him. Kamui's desperation stabbing Subaru more sharply than he realized was possible. The lost look on Kamui's face as Subaru pulled away. The crumbling of Kamui's faith and strength as Subaru turned his back on him. The horror of what Subaru had done.

In the darkness of Subaru's apartment came the sounds of faint sobs and the hunched shadow sitting alone in his living hell.

* * *

_Subaru…_

Subaru stirred slightly from his bed, blinking as the gauzy light of Tokyo's night life filtered through his curtains.

_Subaru…_

Subaru pushed himself up on his arms as the silken voice whispered again.

"Who's there?" He reached beneath his mattress withdrawing an ofuda, throwing his senses about his room for an apparition.

_Subaru… Come to me_

Subaru jerked to a full seated position as the voice registered in his mind, "Seishiro-san!"

Subaru's body grew taunt as a tremor went through him. He knew this must be some sort of deception but hearing Seishiro's voice once more made his chest ache.

_Subaru… Please_

Subaru nearly dropped his ofuda when he thought he heard Kamui's voice this time.

Subaru steeled himself. This was a spirit that was trying to manipulate him. He would not be fooled by such parlor tricks.

"Show yourself spirit!" He threw his ofuda at the wall adjacent to him though Subaru could not feel a presence in the room. There was a flash as the spell activated. Subaru's eyes widen in horror as he thought he saw Kamui lying dead in the Dragon's arms.

"No!" He screamed, reaching out before realizing his actions. The suffocating panic and pain clenching tight around him as the image filled his thoughts.

_Subaru… Come to me_

The bodiless whisper faded with the image. Subaru collapsed back on the bed, his breathing rapid. /_What just happened?/_

* * *

Subaru shut the door to his apartment; he slumped against the dull white surface as exhaustion gnawed further into him. Subaru felt wearier after his little exchange with the Dragon of Earth's Kamui. Subaru staggered to his bed and sank down on the edge.

Subaru's nights have been troubled shortly after his return from the hospital and now this new predicament reared its ugly head. The Dragon said he would not need Subaru to do anything merely be there as a trophy Dragon of Earth, but Subaru knew that the sight of him on the other side would hurt his former companions.

Subaru reflexively lit a cigarette, the burning stick hanging limp in his hand. Subaru wondered if the images he has been seeing were from the Dragon. The Dragon did seem pleased to see Subaru. /_I guess I'll know tonight if it was him./_

Each night Subaru would hear the voice whisper to him, sounding like Seishiro one moment, then Hokuto, and more frequently Kamui. He began to feel a pull as well. As the time passed the visions and whispers grew more insistent and longer. The worst vision was when he opened his eyes to see Hokuto staring back at him on the bed, smiling like she used to. When he turned away he came face to face with Kamui at him, holding out the small wrapped box, his face red as he tentatively looked at him.

_Subaru… Come to me_

The pull grew so strong that night that Subaru found himself straddling the windowsill, about to leap out into the night.

/_Perhaps I should just follow the feeling. If it is a malevolent spirit than I shall be ready for it./_

Subaru lay back, not bothering to cover himself as he settled to sleep. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_Subaru… Subaru…_

Subaru's eyes snapped open as the whispers began this time of a woman. He frowned unfamiliar with the voice; it was alluring and seductively low.

_You will come to me Subaru. I am tired of waiting._

Subaru was once more gripped by some undeterminable force, his body began moving against his will and before he knew it he was thrust out the window and leaping across rooftops.

/_Who are you? Why are you doing this?/_

_You are the next and you have been ignoring your duties._

_/My duties?/_

_I hunger…_

Subaru shook his head and suddenly found himself in a park that felt darkly familiar to him. Above him loomed a cherry tree in bloom beneath the moonlight with pink petals. Subaru must have blacked out during his journey here. He took a step back as realization crashed into him.

/_Oh no…/_

_Oh yes_

_You have kept me waiting long enough my Sakurazukamori. Now it is time to serve me._

From beneath the shadows of the branches appeared a most beautiful woman dressed in a lavish kimono of sakura blossoms. Her skin was white and gleaming as the moon above them. Her hair a glossy curtain flowed down her back covering the floor in black tendrils like roots of a tree. Her lips spread into a crimson smile as she glided to Subaru.

_I have waited long for this day to come_

She stopped just before Subaru, she reached out one white hand and cupped his cheek.

_For the day when I have a caretaker outside the Sakurazuka line. You are mine. Always and forever. My eternal Sakurazukamori…_

The woman leaned forward her lips ghosting over his before drifting down to his throat. Subaru cried out in pain as he felt a blinding pain erupt from her kiss. Subaru's body burned with a fierce energy filling him, scorching him, corrupting him. The power gripped him completely; he felt its searing touch spreading through him. Subaru lost consciousness, vaguely realizing that his right eye was the only part of him not to burn.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly to him. At first his body was numb to him but then the pain consumed him once more. He curled as tightly into a ball as possible until the pain began to fade gradually little by terrible little. When he was able, Subaru lifted his head to look around him once more, it was still night and he was beneath the cherry tree embraced in its roots. He slowly lifted himself upright to see the woman staring back at him, her lips tight with annoyance and rage.

_I should kill you simply for devoiding me of the pleasure of killing that fool myself_

The woman reached down and gripped his face tightly, her nails biting into his skin.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" His voice shook from the excruciating experience.

_I made you mine, but not completely… Because of this!_

She gripped the right side of his face savagely; Subaru could feel blood sliding down his face.

_This eye! His eye spared you from my complete dominion! But you are still mine now, it did not save you from the change_

"Change… What change?" Subaru stared deeply into the black pools of the woman's eyes, unable to look away.

_I have given you the knowledge of the Sakurazukamori and all its great power. You will no longer age. You shall feel the same hunger as me and it can only be sated with blood. You cannot die, if you grow too weak trying to deny me and our hunger I shall consume you in entirety for even the eye cannot spare you when it deteriorates_

The woman pressed her lips to his, holding him in her black gaze.

_As I said, you are my eternal Sakurazukamori…_


	5. Five-Point Star

Disclaimer: Owned by Clamp.

Author's note: Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter. I had to think of how to carry the story out and now have a general idea for the sequel. Fun little note for you all, I would not say the sequel will be a crossover, but there will be guest appearances from other Clamp characters. Have some fun by guessing who :)

Chapter4 Five-Point Star

Kamui's eyelids fluttered in his fevered sleep. His body was burning and his hands felt as if they have been impaled anew. He hovered between consciousness and true sleep; he had the lingering sense that he was not alone. Kamui knew he was being watched but not by who. He did not like being watched.

All his life Kamui was watched. There was no peace for him. He was watched because he was the "Kamui", the fated protector of humanity or its destroyer. What a joke the notion was. A horribly big, ironic joke, and if Kamui was able he would laugh bitterly at it. Him, the savior, a boy so frail in appearance a gust of wind might break him. Kamui, the chosen one, the one who can save the world cannot even save himself.

Kamui long since understood the odds were stacked against the Dragons of Heaven. The supposed warriors were mostly untried youths facing true killers. A group of children forced to grow up fast and bloody their hands.

All for the good of humanity.

Humanity should have died. Kamui wished he could have purged himself of petty notions and chose the easy path, but like a fool he choose love and friendship. The same love and friendship that was sliced to pieces before his very eyes a few heartbeats of his decision by the man who was like a brother to him. The same love and friendship that pinned him to concrete like an insect on display. The same love and friendship that abandoned him to death all alone when he needed it most.

Kamui had chosen wrongly and now he lays in bed often strapped to it with needles piercing his flesh with vile sedatives that only throw him into his memories of the love and friendship lost forever.

Despite the rage and pain, Kamui knew he would have still chosen love and friendship because he was a fool. A damned fool.

He would have still seen Kotori die before him.

He would have still seen Fuma turn into the Dragon.

He would have still fallen in love with Subaru and be abandoned by him.

Kamui felt bitter tears sting his eyes and leave hot trails on his skin, but then he felt a touch wipe them away. The touch was gentle and smelled faintly like cigarettes. Cigarettes… Those were familiar. Cigarettes reminded him of…

No. It was just his imagination. His mind was playing one of its cruel tricks again.

Yet…

Kamui dismissed the thought as sleep pulled at him.

* * *

He was floating in an abyss. There was no sight, no sound, no smell, and no sensation; there was nothing but the darkness surrounding him, a complete emptiness. This was far different than any dream he has had before. He was completely aware here.

Kamui turned slowly in the abyss; he was getting the niggling sense that he should be worried. There was no sense of time here, maybe this was Purgatory. Does that mean he was finally dead?

_No my sweet, you are not dead. You are in my little piece of existence._

Kamui started at the voice speaking to him at all sides, a woman's voice, soft and caressing, and so terribly unnerving.

"Who are you?" he asked uncertainly.

_I am me. I am eternal._

The scent of cherry blossoms filled the empty air and from it a woman appeared. She was beauty incarnate, born from the darkness in a veil of pink petals. She was purest white of skin and darkest night of hair flowed freely about her, blending with the blackness of this place. Her eyes were two black pools that held no light, framed in long curling lashes. Her full smiling lips a red so much like… blood.

Kamui felt himself recoil from the image. There was something that felt wrong about the woman.

The smiling woman held out arms dressed richly in an elegant kimono of black silk and painted cherry blossoms.

_Come to me, my sweet._

Before Kamui could protest he suddenly found himself in her arms. He wanted to struggle but all his efforts failed him.

_I have waited so long to meet you, Kamui._

She gently lifted his chin to meet his eyes. Onyx orbs stared longingly into amethyst.

_You do not remember me?_

Kamui was able to move again. He shook his head slowly.

The woman frowned at his response. She then smiled again and Kamui felt his chest clench in fear.

_I am the one who gave you this._

She lifted his hand so he could see the back of it. Before his eyes a five- point star bled to life.

A memory surged to the surface.

* * *

Kamui sat alone in his room in front of a barred window, watching the rain. His hands languidly plucked at a teddy bear resting in his lap.

"Kamui I brought you dinner."

Kamui heard the voice distantly; he knew that voice from somewhere. He wondered why it sounded so sad, was it because of the rain? How silly, the rain is nice and peaceful. The rain washes the world clean.

Kamui felt arms suddenly hold him; the arms were so thin like his own. A girl was holding him, and she was crying for him. He trembled at the touch, feeling her powerful emotions. The girl kept babbling into his shoulder until another voice joined hers.

A white hand appeared before his sight over his hand. The hand was long and slender, a woman's elegant hand. He watched as the hand slowly traced a pattern on the top of his hand, where that long finger touched a line of red appeared until he saw an inverted five-point star. In the very edges of his sight he saw flowing black tresses spill over him, he felt the body of that hand holding him close.

Kamui felt that this was all wrong. He had to erase it. He has to erase this mark!

Kamui grabbed at the hand tightly, trying to stop it from finishing the mark on his other hand.

Kamui heard shouting and felt the body struggle against his hold but he could not stop the hand from completing the mark. He flung himself free, panicked he searched for a way to erase the marks. His reflection caught his attention, racing to the mirror he beat against it until the surface shattered. Kamui scrambled over the sharp remnants finding a long shard that suited his purpose. He proceeded to destroy the mark on his right hand. Kamui struggled to finish his left hand while arms grappled with him from behind. He screamed as he fought against the arms that tried to stop him. He felt more arms hold him down, taking away his salvation. He sobbed at his helplessness when he felt that familiar burn as a needled slipped into his skin.

* * *

"You… You are the one," Kamui choked out, "Who… who are you?"

The woman smiled warmly, caressing Kamui's cheek.

_I told you. I am me. If you must call me by a name then you may call me Sakura no Shita no Shojo._

Kamui wrinkled his brow in confusion, "The… Maiden under the cherry tree, wait… are you? Are you the tree of the Sakurazukamori?"

Sakura no Shita no Shojo laughed softly.

_ You are a smart boy._

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kamui could not hide the fear in his voice, and he knew she would hear even if did hide it. Those black eyes stared with a penetrating force into his eyes; her eyes could not be deceived.

_I want you Kamui. You are so very special. You are something that comes along once in a very great while._

Kamui did not like the way she looked at him, like he was something to be devoured. Kamui knew she saw the thought because she looked at him with amusement that only a predator could do.

_Do not worry. I have other things in mind for you._

Sakura no Shita no Shojo passed her porcelain white hand over his eyes and everything inside Kamui went cold. He wanted nothing more than to scream.

* * *

The bed was soft and large, swallowing Kamui up in its blankets and pillows. His hands were heavily bandaged; the faintest red stain could be seen beneath the gauzy layers. His eyelids drooped halfway from the sedatives still running through his system. The small stuffed bear lay limp in his hands, its green button eyes reflecting his face.

Kamui's nose started to tickle with the sweet perfume of cherry blossoms. His vision grew hazy from the heady scent. In the deepest regions of his mind he heard a voice whisper to him.

_Rip them. Pluck them out._

Kamui stared into the green button eyes as those eyes stared back.

_Gouge them. Destroy them._

Those green eyes continued to stare. Just stare and stare and stare.

_RIP THEM OUT!_

* * *

Subaru stood up from the edge of the bed; he was walking back to his chair until he felt the first prickling of power. He turned swiftly to face the bed.

Kamui's eyes snapped open.

Subaru's apartment exploded.


	6. In a Blink of an Eye

Disclaimer: Owned by Clamp

Chapter 5: In a Blink of an Eye

The apartment was a mess. The furniture lay in shattered pieces, the walls were bowed and scorched by energy, and the floor boards ripped off and scattered before the trembling teen. Subaru slumped against the far wall, clothes and body burned as equally as the apartment.

Kamui stood over Subaru, panting from adrenaline and his surge of power. An insistent voice all but screamed in his mind keeping him from seeing the man before him as Subaru. The memory of his room swam before his eyes and the overpowering impulse to bury his fingers into that stuffed bear's head and rip those green eyes out. He felt a rage boil out of him, clouding his thoughts further as he lifted his hand. He saw Subaru lift his head as Kamui plunged his hand down to strike out the lone green eye. Kamui's hand passed through Subaru's eye harmlessly as he disappeared in a flourish of pink petals.

Kamui stood there stuck between a sense of loss and uncontrollable rage. His entire body trembled feeling as a puppet on a string being thrashed around. Subaru was gone and the apartment was back in order. He saw an ofuda on the wall charged with spiritual power.

Black clothed arms suddenly wrapped around his chest pulling him close to an unyielding body, chanting filling his ears drowning out the voice in his mind. A hand passed over his eyes and the rage slowly faded within him. Kamui was panting as he felt control being returned to him. He sagged into the arms that held him, his head dropping to his chest. He felt himself being pulled across the room and settled down on the edge of a bed gently.

In Kamui's field of vision, he saw black boots and long legs dressed in black slacks with the edges of a long coat wrapped about the sides of the legs. A pale hand touched his chin gently and lifted his head as the body knelt down on an equal level with him. Kamui stared at the face of his darkest nightmares and dearest dreams, his breath hitched slightly. Kamui lifted his hands and slowly touched the face before him, afraid that it would vanish if he moved too quickly. He felt flesh against flesh though it was cooler than his own. The eyes were different too. Kamui remembered those beautiful and rare green eyes, but now he saw the one that was lost replaced by a honey brown.

Kamui knitted his brows in concentration, this cannot be another hallucination. Kamui took one hand and gingerly gave himself a pinch. The pain was real enough and the image did not vanish before him.

Kamui's lips slowly formed the name often spoken from his lips, "Su…ba…ru."

Subaru nodded slowly, lifting one hand to lay over Kamui's. Subaru was real. He was really, truly here.

Kamui threw himself into Subaru's chest, holding him tightly for fear he would sink away again into the darkness of his mind.

"Kamui," Subaru whispered into his hair, holding him close. How Subaru wanted to calm Kamui, to bring peace into his soul once more. Subaru looked down at the trembling teen in his arms. He knew that Kamui was a young man of nineteen but he could not help thinking of him as the boy he met so long again. The scenario eerily playing out with a similar chord with Kamui lying lost within himself, his body broken and his soul shriveling from the trauma of the girl's death. A scenario that so eerily mirrored Subaru's own traumas of love and lost.

The two tortured men stayed there in each other's arms in a heavy silence, reality dragging around their little bubble of reality where they were the only occupants. Unfortunately their brief reprieve was cut short by a rapt knocking on Subaru's door.

Subaru suppressed a quick swelling of ire at the interruption. Kamui stiffened at the loud sound, his eyes gone impossibly wide as he stared at the door. Kamui looked much like a deer caught in headlights. Subaru gently stroked Kamui's hair and eased himself out of his hold. Kamui panicked as Subaru drew away from him, his mouth trying to form breathless words as he reached for Subaru.

Subaru immediately moved back to Kamui, holding his hands gently in his own, "Shh… I am not leaving you Kamui." Another sharp knock interrupted him. Subaru took a steadying breath before brushing his lips against Kamui's forehead letting a little power trickle out as he whispered, "I'll be back shortly." Kamui let him go this time without a fight; he simply sat there watching Subaru as he pulled away towards the door and the insistent knocker.

Subaru placed his still mask over his face though inside he was irate with the intrusion as he opened the door. He was caught by surprised by the middle age man standing before him dressed richly in a well-tailored suit.

"Masahiro-san, what are you doing here?"

Masahiro straighten his tie before answering, "I heard you would be in the city to pick up a special "guest"."

Subaru kept his face bland as he answered, "And how did you come by this information?"

"I am a Sakurazuka, Sumeragi-sama, we rarely not know everything that goes on in this country," Masahiro replied primly.

"Moreover, do you have your special guest with you?"

Subaru could not contain the sharp reply, "It seems there is one thing that you do not know after all."

Masahiro cleared his throat. He was a tall man, much like Seishiro was. There was resemblance between the two men. His hair was cut short and styled back giving him the look of a businessman, fine lines appeared around his eyes and mouth, and gray was starting to touch his hair at the edges. He was the uncle of Seishiro, and the younger brother of Seishiro's mother. He was forty nine years of age and Subaru's contact with the Sakurazuka clan.

Subaru moved back from the door and gestured Masahiro inside. The older man entered carefully, his eyes immediately settling on Kamui sitting limp on the bed.

Masahiro turned to Subaru, "Where are you taking him?"

"To Kyoto."

Masahiro pursed his lips, "Is that wise?"

"Better than leaving him here to rot," Subaru answered coldly.

Masahiro inhaled sharply, "Sumeragi-sama we should be concentrating on freeing you from the Sakura's hold not playing nursemaid to this boy."

Subaru's eyes turned steely, "Do not tell me what I should do. I am the Sakurazukamori and you do not get to order me."

Masahiro paused before he bowed apologetically, "Forgive me Sakurazukamori, I spoke out of turn."

Subaru turned away from him and walked back to Kamui who watched his every movement intently. Subaru bent down to take one of Kamui's hands, lifting it up to Masahiro.

"Take a good look at Kamui's hand."

Masahiro complied and stepped close to the boy, he stared down at the offered hand before staking a sharp step back.

"No! How can this be?" He turned to stare at Subaru with shocked eyes.

"The Sakura has branded Kamui with the same marks Seishiro-san once gave me."

"Why would the Sakura do such a thing?" The older man's eyebrows knit together as he continued to stare down at the boy's hand.

Kamui trembled under the scrutiny and clutched at Subaru tightly. Subaru sat down beside the shaking teen and wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

Masahiro frowned at this display but smoothed his face clean when Subaru returned his attention to him.

"The Sakura is using Kamui to destroy what protection I have against her complete control."

"Then we must get the boy away from you! He is a danger to you and if you lose the eye all will be lost."

"No." Subaru stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Kamui will stay with me and I will free him from the Sakura's control. She is taking advantage of his mental fragility and worsening his condition."

"Sumeragi-sama it is not just you who is at risk. Think of the boy. She will use you just as much as him to hurt you."

Subaru frowned at Masahiro, "What do you mean?"

Masahiro took a deep breath, "You care for this boy, and there is no denying it. I can see it clear enough. The Sakura will use whatever influence she holds on you to make you hurt this boy. You told me you share her hunger. What if she hungers for him? You will find yourself struggling to simply not feed on the boy. Don't you see? He is not safe with you as you are not safe with him. Let me take him, and I will see that he is cared for."

Subaru was silent, what Masahiro said was true. Subaru was able to find Kamui easily when he was lost in the city because he could smell Kamui's blood. His blood was so appealing to him that none other has ever stirred him before. Kamui's blood brought dark desires in Subaru, ones he was unsure of how to handle. Perhaps he should let Masahiro take Kamui.

Subaru parted his lips to agree but stalled as Kamui whimpered and stared up him as though sensing what Subaru was about to do. Subaru closed mouth and shook inwardly. He did not want to let Kamui go any more than Kamui wanted him to go. He promised to never leave Kamui's side. He intended to keep his promise.

"No," Subaru stated again with finality, "Kamui will remain with me. I will need your assistance however." Subaru turned back to Masahiro, "I know you told me that all records regarding the Sakura have been lost or destroyed, but whatever the cost you must find out more about her ties with the Sakurazuka clan. I believe the answers lie in the past."

Masahiro looked displeased with Subaru's decision regarding the teen but he did not bring up the matter anymore. He nodded at Subaru's command.

"I will find out what I can." Masahiro turned to leave.

"Masahiro-san."

Masahiro turned back to face the Sakurazukamori.

"Please be careful."

He nodded and left the two alone once more.


End file.
